


Cuestión de Honor

by Spei_Stella



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amica Endurae, Arranged Marriage, Assassination Attempt(s), Blackmail, Brainwashing, Circle of Light (Transformers), Civil War, Conjunx Endura, Corruption, Crystal City, Cybertronian Senate (Transformers), Cybertronian culture, Discrimination, Empurata, F/M, Forced Marriage, Friends to Lovers, Functionist Council (Transformers), Gladiators, Government Conspiracy, Helex City, Iacon City, Jhiaxian Academy Of Advanced Technology (Transformers), Kalis City, Kaon City, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Mnemosurgery, Nyon City, Outliers (Transformers), Point One Percenters (Transformers), Polyhex City, Praxus City, Racism, Religious Fanaticism, Revolution, Rodion City, Self-Sacrifice, Slavery, Tarn City, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tesarus City, Tetrahex City, The Institute (Transformers), Torture, Vos City
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spei_Stella/pseuds/Spei_Stella
Relationships: Arcee/Sideswipe (Transformers), Bluestreak/Skywarp (Transformers), Brainstorm/Perceptor (Transformers), Deathsaurus/Overlord (Transformers), Dominus Ambus/Rewind, Drift | Deadlock/Wing, Glitch | Damus/Soundwave, Grimlock/Misfire (Transformers), Hot Rod/Megatron (Transformers), Impactor/Snare (Transformers), Megatron/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Mesothulas/Prowl (Transformers), One-Sided Proteus/Shockwave, One-Sided Quark/Brainstorm, One-Sided Zeta Prime/Shockwave, Optimus Prime/Shockwave, Orion Pax/Shockwave, Soundwave/Tarn (Transformers), Starscream/Wheeljack (Transformers), Sunstreaker/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Kudos: 16





	Cuestión de Honor

—Pax…

—¿Hmmm?

—… Sólo lleva un puñado de Breems de retraso…

—…

—El suelo ya comenzó a marcarse…

—…

—¿Pax?

—…

—Me rindo: Lidia tú con él, Ratchet – Ya no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer…

—Wow, gracias Roller, tu consideración hacia este pobre servidor público en su Ciclo Solar libre es impresionante…

—…

Por increíble que pareciera, aquella era una escena ya bastante común en el Precinto de los Enforcer de Rodion: El famoso y respetado Capitán Orión Pax – para diversión de su compañero Roller y su amigo Ratchet (cuando este se hallaba presente para presenciarlo) – recorriendo nerviosamente su oficina en erráticos círculos mientras esperaba noticias de su más peculiar amigo…

El Senador Shockwave

Orión Pax era un Mech de honor e integridad, cualidades que lo hacían destacar por lo escasas que eran entre las figuras con cualquier autoridad en la sociedad cybertroniana actual. No había precio que lo compre o amenaza que lo silencie. Su misma actitud era más que suficiente para colocarlo en la mira de muchos cuyo poder e influencias se verían amenazados de cruzarse con uno de los casi extintos Oficiales incorruptibles en los Enforcer.

Fue precisamente eso, la fuerza y pureza de sus convicciones, lo que atrajo la atención del representante de Rodion en el Senado en primer lugar.

Tras ser golpeado hasta casi el borde de la desactivación por atreverse a confrontar directamente la corrupción de los Senadores, fue la oportuna intervención del más joven de ese grupo lo que salvó la vida del prometedor Capitán, quien fue trasladado discretamente al hogar y orgullo de Shockwave: La Academia Jhiaxiana.

Allí, bajo órdenes del Senador que al interior de aquel recinto insistía en ser llamado simplemente Profesor, Orión fue sometido a una serie de delicadas intervenciones quirúrgicas que salvaron su vida… Y a otra que se alineaba únicamente con los intereses personales de su nuevo benefactor.

La implantación de una modificación en su cámara de Spark capaz de soportar una sincronización con la Matrix del Liderazgo. La oportunidad de – quizá algún día – convertirse en Prime.

Sobra decir que, al despertar de su Stasis-Lock y enterarse de aquel pequeño detalle durante la explicación de Shockwave sobre sus motivos para tentar al destino de esa forma, el Capitán Pax **NO** estaba **NADA** contento.

El joven Senador simplemente se limitó a sentarse, completamente silencioso y quieto, mientras su convaleciente huésped se desahogaba a gusto. Una vez Orión hubo gritado todo lo que se le ocurrió respecto al asunto; Shockwave, con un solo gesto, destruyó totalmente la imagen que Orión Pax tenía de los Senadores y el Senado en general.

El Senador Shockwave de Rodion, un Noble de linaje tan ancestral como el mismo Cybertron, bajó la cabeza, se arrodilló ante el estupefacto – por no mencionar levemente horrorizado Enforcer – y se disculpó por tomar tal decisión sin el permiso – o consciencia – de Orión.

Un Noble de la Casta Política

Un erudito galardonado en cada ámbito científico desarrollado en el planeta

El benefactor y protector de los intelectos nacidos en la pobreza y los rechazados por la sociedad

Arrodillado frente a él

Pidiendo perdón por intentar proteger Cybertron

El pobre Orión estuvo a punto de sufrir un colapso al procesar lo ridículo de la situación… De no haber sido por la intempestiva entrada de un Youngling que, tras observar la escena por un Astrosegundo, procedió a gritarle al posible futuro Prime una lista de improperios que evidenciaba un pasado en el Dead End.

La naturalidad con que Shockwave manejó la crisis, su gentileza tanto al bajar la pinza que el iracundo Youngling – cuyo prendedor en el chasis lo identificaba como uno de los estudiantes de la Academia – tenía prácticamente clavada en el chasis del pobre Orión, como al explicarle a “Damus” la situación y la completa confianza que el joven Mech proyectaba hacia su maestro cerraron el trato para el Capitán Pax.

Quien sea que pudiese tratar con tal afectuosa familiaridad a una víctima de Empurata – misma que era casi completamente seguro también fuera un Outlier – merecía una oportunidad más que el simple beneficio de la duda.

Aquel fue el inicio de una hermosa amistad…

* * *

Habían pasado ya tres Vorns desde entonces.

Aunque la distancia entre Iacon – la Ciudad Capital donde se levantaba el Gran Imperium, sede del Senado de Cybertron – y Rodion no era insignificante, tampoco era infranqueable. Volando se recorría en un Joor y conduciendo en dos. Eso para los marcos estándar, pues los Seekers y los Speedster lograban el recorrido en la mitad de los tiempos respectivamente.

A pesar de sus apretados itinerarios, Shockwave y Orión se las arreglaban para reunirse secretamente cada siete Ciclos Solares en uno de los parques de la zona alta de Rodion.

El parque en cuestión era bastante amplio para los estándares de Rodion, aunque para un nativo de Iacon no pasaba de un jardín posterior particularmente deslucido. Los caminos se extendían bajo la sombra de árboles y arbustos de cristales comunes que crecían salvajemente. Shockwave solía bromear con que su amigo, el Senador Dai Atlas de Crystal City, se vería afectado en sus sensibilidades artísticas al ver semejante asimetría.

Pero, era precisamente aquella “horrorosa asimetría de los tugurios” como varios otros Senadores se referían a Rodion, olvidando (fingiendo ignorar) que Shockwave era nativo de la pequeña Polis, la que les proporcionaba a Orión y a su “Senador mascota” – como lo llamaban Roller y Ratchet al inicio de su asociación – la privacidad que necesitaban para discutir ciertos asuntos a sus anchas: Siguiendo el más viejo y desgastado de los caminos se llegaba a un pequeño pabellón que contenía un pequeño monumento al Ark-1 y a su tripulación perdida.

El pabellón se ubicaba al pie de una colina, la que podía ascenderse fácilmente hasta un discreto pero estratégicamente ubicado mirador desde donde se podía observar todo el parque y algo de la zona alta de Rodion. En el mirador no había telescopios o fuentes, ni ninguno de los lujosos ornamentos comunes en Iacon o Praxus, o incluso en Polyhex. Lo único que había era una vieja banca resquebrajada, que apenas y podía con el peso de Shockwave al reclinarse contra ella mientras debatía con Orión los puntos más finos de la política actual.

En sus reuniones religiosamente programadas, Shockwave podía desahogarse de la presión y el estrés que le suponía lidiar con sus colegas Senadores mientras guardaba el secreto de su Academia.

Sabiendo la verdad oculta tras los altos y elegantes muros de lo que para el resto de Cybertron era una escuela privada y sumamente elitista, Orión podía comprender fácilmente la indignación que le provocaba a su benefactor tener que sentarse por Joors a oír como los que se suponía que hallaran nuevas formas de mejorar la calidad de vida de su gente se dedicaban a insultar todo en lo que creía y a aquellos a los que amaba.

Visto así, los famosos estallidos temperamentales de Shockwave no eran ni dignos de arquear una ceja, cualquiera se ofendería al restregarle en la cara el trabajo de su vida como si no valiera nada.

Como si estuviera mal considerar toda vida igual…

Sin embargo, el Sistema de Castas y el Pensamiento Funcionalista estaban tan profundamente arraigados en la mentalidad de los Cybertronianos que las implicaciones éticas y sociales de remover tales barreras de golpe le proporcionaban al improbable par abundante material de debate.

Debía haber una forma de lograr una transición funcional a un nuevo sistema de gobierno.

Solo debían hallarla…

* * *

—Suficiente, voy a buscarlo

—Pax…

—Ya llevamos esperando un tercio de Joor, Roller—Espetó Orión lanzando un par de armas reglamentarias en su subespacio—Shockwave jamás se había tardado tanto sin dar señales de vida.

—Pax, estoy con Roller en esta, no deberías precipitarte así… —Intentó apaciguarlo Ratchet, acercándose a su alterado amigo.

—Lo que hacemos es peligroso, ustedes lo saben—El Capitán clavó sus penetrantes ópticos de un vívido azul en sus amigos—Sólo nuestras pláticas ameritan cargos de conspiración—Un temor más profundo pasó por los ópticos de Orión—Si algo le pasó viniendo a verme…

—Jefe, entiendo que hay mucho en juego aquí, pero precisamente eso debería hacerlo ver que lanzarse al rescate del Senador Amigable como un Caballero de Cybertron es una pésima idea—Roller sólo adoptaba un tono formal al dirigirse a su viejo amigo cuando veía venir uno de los clásicos momentos de Orión Pax.

—Esto no solo nos afecta a Shockwave y a mí, ni siquiera se limita a ustedes: ¿Ya no lo recuerdan? En Iacon hay una escuela llena de Younglings que dependen de Shockwave. Sin su protección, ¿Qué será de ellos…?

El lúgubre ambiente creado por sus últimas palabras se vio roto por el intempestivo y violento aporreo de la puerta del Precinto, desierto a excepción de ellos. Roller apenas y había abierto la puerta cuando una figura envuelta en una capa térmica lo hizo a un lado y no se detuvo hasta entrar a la oficina de Orión. Una vez allí, el desconocido visitante procedió a atravesar la estancia en tres largos pasos y colapsar en el chasis del estupefacto Orión, aferrándose al Capitán mientras su capucha caía.

—¿S-Senador?—Preguntó finalmente Orión, devolviendo el abrazo instintivamente. Con el rostro surcado de lágrimas y una furiosa desesperación saturando su campo electromagnético, Shockwave solo atinó a susurrar una palabra antes de colapsar en un llanto histérico.

_“Proteus…”_


End file.
